Tell Me
by Keicchi
Summary: Le preguntaba a pesar de que no era la primera ni la última vez que lo haría. Estaba esperando que lo diga claramente. [Drabble.] [KuroxShiro]


El albino volvió a mirar los ojos azules de su compañero. Después de mucho tiempo, tenía la posibilidad de mirarle todo lo que quisiera mientras sostenía su propia cabeza con las manos, una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios. El otro, sin embargo, no estaba muy cómodo con esta actitud.

_-¿Qué?-_ Dijo mientras esquivaba su mirada poniéndola en el cielo gris, de donde caían finas gotas de lluvia. Ambos estaban sentados en un escalón en la entrada de un edificio. Ellos habían ido a la tienda a comprar algunas provisiones para la semana, pero sin previo aviso fueron atacados por la tormenta. Como había algunos alimentos cuyos envases podrían verse afectados por el agua, Shiro sugirió que se sentaran ahí, donde estaba ese techo hasta que la lluvia cesara un poco.

Y ahora, estaba lejos de calmarse.

-Nada…- Le contestó en un murmuro aún sin dejarlo de ver. Él sabía que Kuroh se molestaba cuando lo miraba mucho, pero no podía evitarlo. Además, ver sus mejillas sonrojarse automáticamente al notarlo era algo que también le gustaba.

Kuroh mantenía la mirada sería, mientras continuaba mirando a la calle, haciendo como sí no sintiera el otro observándole. Era increíble como con esta lluvia repentina, ya la mayor parte de la gente había desaparecido de la ciudad. Y ellos quedaron ahí, que poca suerte.

-Umm, esto no parece que vaya a terminar pronto.-Comentó con desgana el de cabello oscuro y el agua parecía impactar con más fuerza sobre el suelo.

-No hay prisa.- Le calmó el otro mientras acomodaba las bolsas de comida a su lado, cuidando que no se cayera algo.

El de ojos azules suspiró. –Aunque preferiría ya estar en _casa.-_ Sacó su celular del bolsillo para comprobar la hora. –Ya van a ser las 7 PM. Ya debería haber empezado a hacer la cena.

Shiro río. – No hay horario para las comidas. Además nadie te está exigiendo ser exacto. Y además, si tienes hambre- Levanta una de las bolsas- Aquí hay comida.

-No me refiero a eso. Además, Neko está allí esperando. Se pondrá irritante…

-Dudo que ella quiera moverse con esta lluvia. Ha de estar durmiendo.

El de ojos azules simplemente frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar al suelo, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Shiro continuó observándole con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Volvió a indagar de nuevo molesto por el peso de su mirada.

-¿Qué "qué"?- Murmuró divertido.

Kuroh estrechó los ojos. – ¿Qué por qué me miras?

-Umm… ¿No puedo hacerlo?- Seguía esquivando sus preguntas lo cual empezaba a irritarle.

-Responde mi pregunta

Las mejillas del albino se pintaron de rosa, con una sonrisa ladina. –Simplemente _me gusta_ verte.

-¿Te gusta?- Repitió el otro extrañado por su respuesta.

-Si.- Asiente con la cabeza.- _Me gusta._

Kuroh volvió a mirar al cielo al sentir que su corazón se aceleraba un poco. Shiro siempre decía las cosas con tanta facilidad, no le entendía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desvergonzado?

-Me gusta,- Continuó el otro.-Me gusta todo de ti.

No era la primera vez que se lo decía, sin embargo le seguía provocando las mismas reacciones que la primera vez. Y a pesar de todo, no podía negarle nada. Creyó que su silencio fue más que una aprobación.

-Kuroh.- Le llamó lo cual hizo que girara para mirarlo, encontrándose con un beso. Al principio fue un roce de sus labios, en el cual se había quedado quieto por la sorpresa, para luego abrir un poco su boca para continuarlo. Sin embargo, Shiro se separaba un poco, solo lo suficiente para hablar cerca de sus labios, lo cual hizo que sintiera una electricidad recorrer su espalda. –Me gustas.- Le vuelve a decir y busca sus ojos azules en los que se fija. Kuroh se mueve hacia adelante para buscar su boca de nuevo pero este vuelve a alejarse después de unos segundos. El de cabello oscuro respira despacio y se da cuenta de que Shiro está jugando con él, pues está esperando que le conteste.

¿Por qué no le era suficiente con besarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que poner en palabras algo que le costaba tanto y a Shiro le parecía tan fácil? Siempre que lo intentaba, es como si su mente supiera las palabras exactas para mencionar, pero su boca y su voz le traicionaban en el momento, dejándole con la boca medio abierta y sin palabras. ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de decirle a su rey que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él? Era ridículo. Y era más ridículo el hecho de que el otro parecía corresponderle.

Shiro tenía sus labios cerca aún y sus narices se rozaban mientras se mantenía quieto, esperando por él. Estiró su mano y alcanzó el cabello oscuro que tanto le gustaba tocar. Acarició con el pulgar cerca de su sien y continuó tocando su pelo, despacio.

-Kuroh,-Volvió a decir con un hilo de voz casi como si estuviera suplicando. -¿Yo te gusto?- Le preguntaba a pesar de que no era la primera ni la última vez que lo haría.

-Si…-Susurró con los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba que lo bese de nuevo.

Siempre había sido así. Kuroh estaba con él, pero rara vez expresaba lo que sentía. En todo momento, podía advertirlo por su comportamiento, pero Shiro no se conformaba con solo eso. Por eso siempre le insistía y le preguntaba… una y otra vez lo mismo.

¿Te gusto? ¿Me quieres? ¿Me amas? ¿…Tanto como yo a ti?

Aunque muchas veces solo le respondía asintiendo, o con apenas unas palabras, Shiro sentía sus mejillas calentarse y su corazón acelerarse con esto. Y lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez, hasta quitarle una por una las palabras de sus labios.


End file.
